Two Years After
by Starlight-killer
Summary: This is after the courting, after the bliss, and after the break up. This is Sasuke and Sakura's story and their ever after, whether it's an ever after together or without each other.


Sasuke watched her from across the shop.

They had broken up two years ago, she had been the one to call it off, and she was the one who had moved on. He just couldn't let her go.

They were ninjas. They weren't supposed to love. At least, not the three of them. They were the next generation sannin. They couldn't love. Especially not each other.

So why was it so hard for him to let go, for him to watch as other men courted his woman. Or, the woman who used to be his.

"Kiba-san, seriously! Come on, give me my drink." She sounded playfully annoyed.

"_Sasuke-kun! Come on! Give it back!"_

He jolted at the memory.

Sasuke looked out the window, watching people pass by.

He wanted to marry her. He still had the ring in his top drawer for her. She had loved him, and he loved her in return. Why did he have to let his anger get in the way?

One stupid word was all it took to come from his mouth.

"_Won't you ever stop being annoying Sakura?"_ he had yelled at her. His own voice in his head caused him to cringe.

He remembered her face, clear as day. The horrified look, the tears, everything came rushing back to her.

He had woken up the next morning to her stuff being gone, with a note only saying,

_I'll stop being annoying_

_-Sakura_

He remembered running from his home, looking for her, only to find she had been sent on a mission upon request.

After that, they didn't speak, and Sasuke watched her from afar. He watched her date other men, he watched her leave other men, and he watched her always.

This, he could no longer take. Watching. He wanted to hold her again, caress her hair in the night as they fell asleep on his bed, which was much too lonely now that she was gone.

He stood up from the table as she left, bidding Kiba good-bye, and followed her.

Sasuke followed her to her new apartment that she shared with her friends, the blonde girl, Ino he believed, the shy Hyuga Naruto was dating, and the brunette that was on Nejis' team.

He turned, after she had made it safely inside, and headed to the training grounds.

* * *

Sakura looked out the window of her shared apartment and watched her ex-boyfriend walk down the street. They had broken up two years ago, and he had been following her for about a year and a half.

She sighed and watched him go. Every day he would make sure she was home safe. He always made sure she was safe.

The question was, did he still love her?

She assumed yes.

Why hadn't he come back to her yet? She wanted him to hold her so badly, but she didn't want to be annoying.

"_Won't you ever stop being annoying Sakura?" _His last words to her always made her cringe. Sure, she was a strong kunoichi now, she didn't really _need_ a man, but she sure as hell wanted one. Yet, the only one she wanted didn't seem to want her anymore.

Sakura stood up and walked out her bedroom door and bumped into Ino.

"Forehead! Hey! We're going to a club tonight, what'cha going to wear?" Ino asked. Sakura smiled and allowed herself to get drug back into her bedroom.

* * *

Sasuke was practicing his tai-jutsu when he heard his name being called.

"Teme!"

He looked over to where his idiot of a best friend was jogging towards him, waving a hand in the air.

"Teme! You're coming to the club with us tonight right?"

He sighed. "Why should I?"

"Sakura-Chan's going." Naruto said softly. Naruto was probably the only one who really understood what Sasuke went through, since he was the only one the Uchiha told his problem too.

Naruto understood Sasuke's pain, and he understood how upset he was, especially when he had to carry him home after he passed out on his way home from bars every night for 6 months.

Sasuke glared at him, and then sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"What time?"

Naruto grinned, "9."

"Where?"

"Ayume Club."

Sasuke nodded and Naruto left, but not without a worried glance shot back at his friend.

"I just hope everything goes according to plan tonight Teme, you better play your part. I'm tired of this game you two play."

* * *

Sakura smiled at her best friends as they bustled through all their clothes. They were in their very large bathroom, trying on things.

"Sakura-Chan! Come on! Put this on!" Ino yelled at her, throwing a dark blue scoop neck. Sakura laughed and tore off her shirt, slipping the darker top on.

"Eh, Ino, I think that's too fancy." Tenten said, scrunching her nose at it.

Sakura pouted and bent over, wiggling her shoulders, winking at the brunette.

"Sakura!" Hinata laughed. The four girls burst out laughing at Sakura took the top off and reached for a skin tight black tube top. She slid it on over her head.

"That's it!" Ino winked at her.

They began trying to find tops for Hinata.

"If she wears white, Naruto will definitely ruin it! You know how gets!" Tenten huffed.

"But she looks so good in it!" Ino argued.

"Guys, I could just wear my black dress." Hinata offered.

"Let's all wear our black dresses! Oh my god! We would all match and we would be so damn hot!" Ino yelled.

They dug through the clothes to find the matching black dresses they had. They were one shouldered and came down to the mid-thigh.

They all changed into them and grinned at each other.

Ino helped Tenten get her buns out and Hinata began helping Sakura curl her hair. Sakura's pink hair always looked the best curled.

Ino took her hair down and let it fall over one shoulder and Tenten's' hair fell in sexy waves down to her mid back.

Hinata pulled her hair in a pony-tail, leaving her thick bangs out to cover her eye.

They all applied a smokey eye in black with a nude lip gloss.

"Those boys won't know what hit them." Sakura said after they were done and were checking themselves out in the mirror.

"Oh! It's 9:30! Out we go!" Ino rushed them out the door.

* * *

Sasuke looked around the club for Sakura.

"Dobe, I thought you said Sakura was going to be here."

"Chill, they're on their way."

Sasuke just grunted and took another sip from his beer.

His eyes traveled to the door once again and he nearly dropped his bottle.

Sakura looked damn good in that dress and he had always loved her hair curled.

"Girls!" Naruto yelled, walking over to them. Well, more to Hinata. The other three girls made their way to the dance floor where they were welcomed by many of the men.

Shikamaru sauntered over to the counter and leaned against it next to Sasuke as they watched the three girls in the center dance.

"I wonder how long it will be before Neji loses his cool and drags Tenten out of here."

Sasuke smirked, but kept his eyes on the Sakura and the men trying to get close to her.

"Sasuke, how much longer can _you_ hold back?"

Sasuke, startled, looked at the Nara and glanced back to Sakura. She was dancing with some other guy.

His fist clenched. "She doesn't want me." He had to growl out. The man's hands were wandering too low for Sasukes' liking.

"Suit yourself, but don't jump a guy for touching something that's not being protected." Shikamaru said before pushing himself off the bar and making his way to Ino.

Sasuke chugged his beer, a glaze covering his eyes as he watched the man that was holding _his_ Sakura.

"_Sasuke-Kun! Dance with me!" Her voice echoed through the house as she turned music on in the living room. He followed her, a small smile on his lips._

"_Sakura."_

_She smiled up at him as he wrapped his arms around her waist, and she wrapped her arms around his neck._

He snapped out of his memory when he noticed she had disappeared.

He looked around frantically. 'Where did she go?'

* * *

Sakura gave a seductive smile to the man that was currently pulling her into a corner.

She knew what was going to happen, but she didn't mind. She needed to get Sasuke off her mind, and it seemed like this guy was willing to do it.

Her back was against the wall and the strangers' hands were exploring her curves.

The man's mouth was on her own and she moaned into him.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing?!" A voice yelled.

The next thing Sakura knew, her partner was yanked from her body, leaving it slightly cold.

She looked at the intruder, her eyes widening.

"S-Sasuke?"

His eyes were glowing red, and his face was murderous.

He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"We're leaving." He hissed possessively.

He ran out the door with Sakura looking confused as ever.

He jumped through his window and dropped her on the bed.

"Sasuke what the hell are you doing!" She yelled, standing up.

"What am _I _doing? What are _you_ doing! You have no business with him! You have no business with anyone in that manner!"

"Excuse me? Sasuke Uchiha you have no right to tell me what to do! Last time I checked we broke up two years ago!"

He growled. "SHUT UP SAKURA. Do you think I don't know that? YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW."

"YES I FUCKING THINK YOU DON'T KNOW! YOU JUST PULLED ME AWAY FROM THAT GUY LIKE A JEALOUS BOYFRIEND."

"SO WHAT IF I WAS JEALOUS!"

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE. WE'RE DONE AND OVER. AS SOON AS YOU SAID WHAT YOU DID, YOU SHOULD HAVE KNOWN IT WAS OVER."

"I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO BE JEALOUS. HE GOT TO HOLD YOU, HE GOT TO KISS YOU. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH I WANT TO DO THOSE THINGS? HOW I WANT TO HOLD YOU AND MAKE OTHERS JEALOUS THAT YOU'RE _MINE?_" He yelled in her face.

Sakura took a step back. "W-What?"

He took a step forward so he was in front of her. "Sakura, I still love you. I want to be with you again. I'm so sorry."

Sakura looked away, tears welling up in her eyes. "Sasuke..."

His footsteps told her he was walking away from her.

She watched him walk over to his dresser and pull something from the top drawer.

He walked back over to her and she sat down on the edge of his bed.

"I bought this the day before you left. I had planned on giving it to you the next night but..." he trailed off.

He looked at her and the down at the velvet box. He opened it, and showed her the ring.

Sakura gasped as she stared at the huge diamond that was sitting on a white gold band. It had green gemstones surrounding it.

"Oh, Sasuke…"

She looked back up into his eyes.

"Sakura, I still want to marry you. Every day I see you with someone, someone else. I always think what if that's her boyfriend, what if he proposed to her? What if that's why she's so happy? What If she never wanted me? Every day I would sit there and watch you laugh and smile and I was so jealous, so frustrated that your smile wasn't directed at me, that you didn't give me the loving look you used too. When I thought about you looking at someone else that way, I would get so angry…" He sighed.

"Sasuke, I could never look at anyone that way but you." She whispered.

His head snapped towards her in astonishment.

"S-Sakura?"

She stood up, her long pink hair swaying behind her. "Uchiha Sasuke, every day I see you walk away from my home, after making sure I get home safely, every day I wish you would knock on my door and sweep me back into your arms, telling me you'll never let me go again," she raised her hand so it rested on his cheek, "Every day, I knew you were there. It was so hard to not run to you. I was so confused, I though you thought I was annoying, a nuisance, something unlovable."

"My Sakura, oh my Sakura." He whispered as he pulled her into his arms. "I swear I'll never let you go again. Please don't make me chase you anymore."

She smiled and pulled away from him. "The only chasing you'll have to do is chasing our kids inside for dinner."

Sasukes' eyes widened as she took the box from his hands and slid the ring onto her finger.

He smiled, something he hasn't done in two years.

He pulled her into a tight hug.

"Sakura?"

"Yes Sasuke-Kun?"

He smiled again. "Tell me you're mine, only mine."

She smiled. "I'm Sasuke-kuns'. Only Sasuke-kuns.'"

He pulled away and pushed his lips onto hers in a loving, long overdue kiss, and she returned it just as much.

* * *

"You think their together?" Ino asked. Tenten, Neji, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, and her were all sitting at a table.

"Oh if I know the teme, their _defiantly _together."

* * *

_**Fin**_


End file.
